It's So Fluffy!
by VivaJayne
Summary: Just a collection of short, fluffy one shots about Natsu and Lucy. Most of these were intended for other fics but got cut for whatever reason, so I thought I'd dump them all here in case people would like to read them! No linear story, just a bunch of cute scenes that I liked enough to want to share. Rated T because I tend to use strong language in most of my writing.
1. Cinnamon

**The first in a series of fluffy one shots that I decided to dump in one place. These are all here because they didn't particularly fit into any of my other stories, but I wrote them and I didn't want them to go to waste just sitting unread in my laptop.**

 **So far the only couple in this is NaLu, but I may add more later if I think about it.**

 **The main difference between these and my stand alone one shots is the length. These will generally be much shorter and family friendly.**

Cinnamon

 _Description: Lucy takes a bath and discovers that she's leaning towards a new scent of candle. Could this mean anything?_

"Clean Linens or Cinnamon?"

Lucy's lips pursed, her intense thoughts knitting her eyebrows in concentration. The two thick, fat candles she held in her delicate hands weighed almost as heavily on her mind as they did on her wrists. Scented candles were a favorite of Lucy's; they helped her to relax before she turned in for the night, but at the moment they were doing anything but helping her to relax. Her mind was contorted in a state of indecision; which scent did she want?

On a normal day, it would be a no-brainer. Something about the smell of clean linens on a summer day was so comforting to her, she loved the scent and had the box full of wax coated slightly blackened jars in her closet to prove it. However, with her hand on the cool glass surface of the light blue candle, another one caught her eye on the shelf. This one was deep red, and smelled of spice.

It had been a gift from her father, back when he'd hoped she would turn out to be an elegant, obedient Lady. Jude had been convinced that a candle was the perfect gift for an aspiring noble, and the colour 'suited her', although she had hated red at the time. Lucy rolled her eyes; her father wouldn't have put any thought at all into the scent, it was a coincidental flavour on an otherwise beautifully coloured stick of wax.

Now this beautifully coloured stick of wax was causing her more frustration than she cared to admit. For some reason she just couldn't put down the stupid cinnamon candle. It was never a scent she consciously acknowledged she liked, but she didn't particularly dislike it either. Tentatively she held the jar to her nose and inhaled deeply.

The candle was old, so the scent was faint, but it washed over her in a warm wave. It wasn't the same feeling she got when she used her normal candle, but it was different in a good way. It only served to anger her more.

She'd been standing there in front of her hall closet, in a towel, for more than ten minutes now and the cold air was biting at her bare legs, her bath water was steaming, and she needed to make a decision.

Angrily, she slammed the offensively light blue jar back on the shelf and snapped the door shut.

Striking a match, Lucy set the cinnamon candle on the sink, lit the dusted wick, and took a step back. The flame sputtered and flicked, struggling with a thin wisp of smoke before bursting to life, tall and strong against her bathroom mirror.

She stared at it a moment longer before a sigh overtook her and she finally gave up on trying to add logic to her decision. With a swift flick of her wrist, Lucy switched off the bathroom light and was plunged into a serene darkness, graced with a soft yellow light.

Baths like these had become a rarity in recent memory, what with her intrusive guild members. Lucy missed the luxury of complete privacy, but it was a small sacrifice to make for the wonderful friends she now had. One of those friends, the pink haired loud mouth that frequented her apartment at ungodly hours, was away on a mission and had been for over a week; it had been the quietest week Lucy had ever known.

Natsu would be back any day now, she knew, and this would likely be the last time she'd be able to bathe like this for a significant amount of time. She had every intention of savoring the moment.

Dropping the thick cotton towel, Lucy slipped into the deep, encompassing warmth of her bath. Bubbles surged around her, tickling her skin with their feathery touches. Letting her eyes drift closed, Lucy leaned her head against the cold porcelain of the tub and sunk into a state of bliss.

It wasn't long before she was met with the gentle prodding of the scent of cinnamon. The candle wax had melted enough that spiced tendrils of smoke were weaving their way throughout the room, waking her from her heat-induced trance.

Lucy scrunched her nose. She couldn't put her finger on why, but the scent was pulling at her memory, trying to bring something to the forefront of her mind. She was becoming worse than Natsu for remembering things.

A small smile graced her face as she thought of him.

While Natsu suffered from the inability to respect or even understand privacy and boundaries, he had proved to be a loyal friend and one that Lucy was fortunate to call hers. She loved spending time with Natsu- as well as the others- and was looking forward to the time when he would return.

There was a soft thump from her bedroom window and Lucy was sure it meant the pink haired dragon slayer had returned, but after a few minutes of silence it turned out she had misinterpreted. Most likely a twig or an animal inspecting her window pane.

Her entire bathroom now smelled of cinnamon, the tangy spice circling her in gentle waves. Lucy inhaled deeply, nearly coughing when she realised what the smell was reminding her of.

Natsu smelled like cinnamon.

Lucy blinked in the dim light. Yes, that was exactly it. Natsu always smelled of cinnamon after he bathed- perhaps it was some sort of soap or shampoo that he used- but the scent was subtle and comforting, and in Lucy's subconscious she'd desperately wanted to smell it again.

Had she really missed Natsu that much?

She thought for a moment, playing with the bubbles scattered across the surface of the water. Yes, she decided after a while, she had missed Natsu that much. It felt as though there was a small hole in her stomach, one that had only appeared after Natsu left.

Did that mean something?

Staring at the quivering flame of the cinnamon candle, Lucy couldn't help but feel as though it did mean something. Maybe something she should discuss with Natsu when he returned.

For now, Lucy would enjoy her bath, thinking about her fiery partner, and make plans to purchase more cinnamon candles the next time she was out.

 **Super short, like I said, but just some nice little fluff. Favorite, Follow, Review! (:**


	2. Just Another Reason to Hate Mondays

**More random, unusual fluff that pops into my head every now and again! Natsu and Lucy are already a couple in this one.**

 **WARNING: Discussion of periods in this one. If that makes you uncomfortable I suggest you skip.**

Just another Reason to Hate Mondays

 _Description: Lucy's PMS hits her a week earlier than expected. Boyfriend Natsu to the rescue!_

This was turning into an awful Monday.

Lucy sighed and tucked her head into the protective blanket barrier she'd built around herself. Three intakes of pain killers had done nothing for the sharp sting of pms-induced cramps that plagued her a full week earlier than planned.

The sun in Magnolia shone through the crack in her window curtains, brighter than normal, mocking her inability to move. Lucy's eyes drifted shut- the day was crisp despite the sun, and she was supposed to be meeting Natsu for a quick mission, but when Happy had come to get her she'd had to decline.

(Well, it was more of an intense groan of pain and a muffled dismissal of the blue cat)

Her clothes felt tight and uncomfortable, so she was still in pajamas. A hot shower hadn't helped the pain, and now her damp hair was sticking to the back of her neck and agitating her. No matter what Lucy did, she couldn't win. So instead of trying, she resigned to hide out in her room until this week had passed.

"I'm hungry," She mumbled to herself, remembering the tub of chocolate ice cream tucked in her freezer and inwardly groaning at how cliché she was acting.

"I could cook you something?"

The voice from the window startled her into jumping up, a grave mistake that she paid for immediately. A sharp burst of pain shot through her stomach, settling in her skull.

Lucy stifled a cry and a string of expletives, cracking one of her eyes open to see Natsu crouching in her windowsill, a sympathetically concerned smile gracing his face.

"Sorry," He murmured, straightening himself. His white checkered scarf almost caught on the frame, but he pulled it in at the last moment, adjusting his long-sleeved jacket as he did so. Natsu was dressing warmer now for the weather, even though he rarely felt cold, in a dark fall jacket and thicker pants. "Are you alright?"

Lucy groaned in response, collapsing back onto the bed with a dismissive shake of her head.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Natsu shook his head. Lucy smelled different today, but it was the same kind of different that she smelled every month. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was wrong.

"I feel like someone is stabbing me in the stomach," Lucy mumbled, curling into a tight ball amongst her bedsheets. Natsu sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, not wanting to disturb her too much.

"Well lucky for you I arrived just in the nick of time!" Natsu grinned triumphantly, a light glittering in his iris. "Boyfriend of the year to the rescue."

Natsu quickly set to work composing some of Lucy's favorite dishes. He knew food would comfort her, if not help ease the pain. Lucy listened as he moved around her small kitchen, returning to her room with an array of cuisine which she graciously accepted.

"Thank you," She sighed, pulling herself upright. The motion hurt, but the meal she was about to partake in was well beyond worth it. Natsu had brought up some sort of beef stir fry- one that smelled of earthy vegetables and tangy sauces.

"No problem," Natsu winked, feeling proud of himself. He had instructed Happy to go on the mission without them, as it was a simple delivery with little room for complications. The blue cat eagerly accepted, wanting to prove himself worthy of Team Natsu.

Natsu sat quietly while Lucy ate, taking her bowl when she was finished and rinsing it in the sink. He then brought back another blanket from her couch and offered it to her, wrapping her tired body tightly as she settled back in the bed.

"I'm sorry about the mission," Lucy apologized, her mouth bowed in a small frown. "I hope you're not too disappointed?"

Natsu shrugged off his jacket and climbed into the bed beside Lucy, wrapping his arm around her waist snuggly. Lucy sighed, inching back against him and closing her eyes.

"It was going to be a pretty boring mission anyway," Natsu assured her, placing his hand on her abdomen and warming it with his inner fire. Lucy's muscles began to relax, finally, her breathing evening out peacefully. Natsu smiled.

"You don't mind staying here with me?" Lucy yawned. Natsu's hand was like a heat pad, soothing her aching stomach until she was able to feel just how much she needed a nap. She'd only just woke up, but cramping like this tended to exhaust her.

"Why would I mind?" Natsu sounded genuinely confused. He pressed his lips softly to the top of Lucy's head, chuckling as he heard her breathing deepen. She could always fall asleep on a dime when she needed to.

Natsu was perfectly happy lying here with Lucy for the rest of the day- even if it was a pain he would never understand himself, it was one he wanted to help if he could. The gentle snores Lucy occasionally released told him that he was in fact helping, and that was certainly a good enough reason for him to stay put.

"Oh yeah, it's Monday," Natsu mused aloud, glancing at Lucy's calendar. He scrunched his nose in confusion. He seemed to remember Monday being a disliked day, and he'd caught Lucy grumbling about them many times in the past. He didn't mind them, he realised as he looked on lovingly as Lucy slept. "Monday…" He whispered, carefully placing his head on the pillow next to Lucy's. "Never understood why people hate those."

 **I know, I know, it's super cheesy. But I can't help it! Favorite, Follow, Review! (:**


End file.
